


If Only He Knew

by fuckyeahHanandLeia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahHanandLeia/pseuds/fuckyeahHanandLeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia has something on her mind and it's causing her some trouble. Han is desperate to help but mixed emotions make some things a little difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only He Knew

Han wakes up suddenly, his eyes flinging open. His breaths are ragged and beads of sweat are present on his forehead, sticking lone strands of hair to his face. His arms clutch tightly to his chest and he lies for several moments, awake but still unmoving, trying to figure out what woke him. It's still early and the sky is jet black, only a small glow from the moon evades the bottom of the curtains and casts a small shadow on the floor. He regains his breath and orientation and lightly kicks the sheets off his bottom half. Instinctively his right hand stretches out in search of Leia, hoping to find some comfort from just her mere presence. His fingertips trial to where she should be but instead find nothing but an empty space beside him. Light panic causes him to sit upright and he swivels his legs over the side of the bed, his feet brushing the wooden floor and his hands reaching to push the damp hair back off his face. He takes a deep breath and then stands, his bare feet padding across the floor in search of his wife. He wipes sleep out of his eyes as he walks, still half asleep, and makes his way to the kitchen. 

"Leia, sweetheart?" he calls out for her gently, not wanting to disturb his princess if she's managed to fall asleep elsewhere. Silence is all that follows. 

He makes his way to the counter and finds a fresh glass of water left there but still, no Leia. He is dressed only in grey sweat pants and shivers ever so slightly at the change in temperature, subconsciously rubbing his hands up his arms and folding them across his chest. 

"She must be in the Falcon" he thinks sadly to himself, knowing her all to well.

He makes his way to the door and peers out into the dark night. Sure enough, the entry ramp is down, the soft glow from the inside of the ship cutting through the darkness. He peers up at the sky and the bright stars that cast a stark contrast against the black background catch his attention. A few faces flash through his mind and he wonders where they are out there, how they're faring in this vast Galaxy. 

A light breeze brings his focus back to Leia and he shuts the door behind him and darts across the short distance to the ship, jogging up the entry ramp. He tries to jogs softly through the ship, making his way down the tunnel to the pilot seat to see his wife is still nowhere to be found. He hangs off the doorway and sighs softly before abruptly turning back the way he came and making his way into the living area. 

Initially he walks straight past his princess, slouched over the holochess table. The light of the game of Dejarik, still in motion, catches his attention and he turns to see Leia fast asleep in a seemingly uncomfortable position. 

"Oh honey, not again" he whispers softly, moving closer and tucking a stray strand of hair that's getting caught in her breaths behind her ear.

"...Han" she murmurs, barely audible. 

She's still unconscious but he smiles his half-smile, admiring a state of peacefulness she only achieves when asleep. He hates how hard she works but at the same time, admirers her immensely for it. He slides down beside her on the chair and gently coaxes her away from leaning on the table and encourages her to shift her weight on top him instead. She cuddles into him protectively, the side of her face warm against his bare chest. He wraps his arms around her firmly, holding her close and kisses the top of her head. He notices a small smile spread across her lips and he smiles again   
himself, resting his chin on her head.

He holds his wife for a long while and then, when she seems fully unconscious again, lifts her swiftly from the chair and carries her effortlessly to the door. Her breaths remain even despite the swaying motion brought on by his walk and he looks down apologetically at Leia, soundly asleep in his arms but her face showing more signs of fatigue than he'd like. He exits the Falcon and hits the button for the entry ramp to closed with his left elbow before carrying her inside the house. It's a routine he's got down, but it's not something he's happy to admit. 

He makes his way effortlessly to their room, no signs of straining under her weight and holds her tight against him until they make it back to their bed. 

"C'mon princess, let's try and get you a good nights sleep for once" he whispers softly and climbs in beside her, protectively wrapping his arms around his wife and wondering where it all went wrong.


End file.
